The Dying Flame
by Cool 'Snowman' Joe
Summary: I own none of the real sonic characters. All real sonic characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team. Inspired by the fanfiction "The Bleeding Rose". I only own Joe the Fox. ENJOY. :D
1. Prologue

Prologue

Blaze was walking home from the shopping center at about 9 PM. It was pitch dark outside, but she didn't let that bother her. She took a shortcut through the park to get to her apartment faster. Her ears pricked up to hear footsteps and turned around to see Joe. "Hey there." "You know it's not polite to sneak up on a woman like that." "Sorry. You want me to walk you home? It's kind of late." "No thanks. I can get back on my own." "You sure?" "Yes, I am." Joe turned the other way and started walking to let Blaze go back on her own. He respected her, and Blaze liked that. After about five minutes, she heard footsteps again. "Joe, I thought I told you to…" Out of nowhere, she had a chloroform napkin placed over her mouth and handcuffs being slapped onto her wrists behind her back! Joe wouldn't do this, so who would?! Blaze passed out on the ground, not knowing what happened next. She didn't want to know.

Author's note: I know this first part is short, but I have High School stuff to work on. Please be patient for the next part.

.


	2. Chapter 1: Unforgivable

Joe was sitting down in the living room of his apartment, watching the news at 6 AM, bored out of his life. Just before he left, a certain news report caught his eye. He sat back down and inched towards the TV. "This is Selina Squirrel reporting live from Emerald Park. We have a crime scene that the police have been investigating for 10 minutes now, and the victim has been sent to the hospital to recover from the trauma of the event. We have verified that the victim is 19 year old Blaze the Cat. Based on the evidence ranging from torn clothes to a chloroform coated cloth, we can also verify that the victim has been…" Joe turned off the TV at the last second. He was devastated, heartbroken, not to mention ready to cry. He knew what happened the second the news reporter mentioned the evidence. His girlfriend, the one he cared most about, was raped. Without a second to lose, Joe threw on his favorite shirt, skull leather jacket and ripped jeans and used his vampire speed to dash towards the hospital faster than Sonic at a chili dog eating contest. When he arrived, Cream just finished her visit with her mother, bawling as she came out of the room. Cream hugged Joe real tight the second she saw him and he could only hug her back. Joe asked the young rabbit, "Is she going to be okay?" "Yes", Cream managed to say through her tears. Joe tried to boost her confidence. "Listen, it's hard for all of us, but the important thing is that Blaze is still going to be fine. We have to stay strong for her. Can you promise me that?" Cream managed to smile a little bit and give a slight nod. Joe put his hand on her head. "Good. And hey, if you need to cry, then do so, but not too much." Joe smiled as she watched Cream and her mother walk out the door. Sonic, Amy, Shadow and everyone else looked at Joe with a smile as well, except Shadow, but Joe knew his inside emotions. He joked to Shadow, "Dude, just try to smile at least once in a while." Shadow turned his head away. "You should see my past." "I'll pass on that one, but thanks." The nurse came into the waiting room. "Next visitor, please." Everybody looked at Joe, so Joe decided he would be next. When he was escorted to Blaze's room, the nurse warned him, "She's still in a bit of a mental state, so don't make any sudden or surprising movements." "I'll be careful. She's my girlfriend after all." Joe entered the room and Blaze looked at him with her eyes partly closed and a weak smile. Joe pulled up a seat next to her bed and sat down. "Hey, it's good to see you alive and well." "Yeah, you too. Look, it's my fault this happened. I should've been there for you." "You're always doing this. Whenever something happens to one of us, you always blame yourself. I'm starting to get worried about you." "You're worried? I almost cried like Cream did when I heard the news about you." Blaze giggled, "Honestly?" Joe's frown of self-shame didn't change. "Yeah. You also should've had someone with you that late at night and not by yourself. I respect you, but what you did was absentminded." "I guess I do deserve that. Listen, I know I relieved you as my bodyguard a few months ago and you still want to be defending me, but you can't always do that. Listen, there's a reason why you thought you were part of my family." "You mean I wasn't born in your family?" "Never." "Then tell me, how come I'm always next to you? Why did I live with you if I was never a part of your lineage?" Everyone outside gathered at the door to listen in.

*Flashback with Blaze's voice*

My mother and father found you next to your mother. Your mother died, so my parents took you in to raise you. About a year later, I was born. The first time I saw you, I thought you were my big brother because you could walk at the time. When I was three, I asked my mother why my older brother was a fox in a cat family. She said not to tell you, but she found you on the streets, lonely and helpless. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want you to hear me, so I kept quiet. She also told me that your mother was also part vampire and gave you your vampire powers, so I always wore a cross on my neck in fear of you biting me. I always had it on until our teenage years, when tons of news reports of criminals were reported dead. I saw a few drops of dry blood on your face that blended in with your fur, so I knew it was you who killed them. I decided to keep it a secret from my parents so they wouldn't throw you out. Because a princess is required to have a bodyguard in our family, I decided to have you at my side. I liked you, and I always wanted to stay close to you. I felt like… it was fate that brought us together.

*End of Flashback*

Joe was chocked up, almost in tears. He clenched his hands into fists. "All these years, all this time and you decide to tell me NOW?" "Joe, I'm sorry…" A tear fell from the corners of the blood-colored fox's eye. "I-I have to go." He burst out the door and ran back to his apartment faster than he ever ran in his life. It started to rain. Joe grabbed a sword that he forged himself and went deep into the forest, slashing at tree trunks to let out his infuriation. After a while, he fell to his knees and started to cry. He never shed a single tear in his life until now. He thought he was blessed by being in Blaze's family, but the truth made him think that it was a curse.


	3. Chapter 2: A friend in need

Joe was training with his sword in the ancient ruins until he heard an ear rupturing scream. The scream was from Blaze, so he rushed back to the hospital as fast as he could. To his shock and horror, he saw someone who looked like a green hedgehog on top of Blaze with her gasping for breath. Joe said to himself aloud, "Oh man, this has to be a dream or something!" The green hedgehog replied to him, "A dream? Actually kid, it's better than that. It's your worst nightmare!" The hedgehog pulled out a huge blade and aimed for Blaze's throat. As the hedgehog jammed the blade in her, Joe snapped awake next to someone in a bed. He looked out a window to see daylight and an alarm clock to find out it was 8:30 AM. When he pulled the covers down a little bit to see who was with him, he could tell it was Rouge. She was holding his arm like a bag of precious jewels that she wouldn't let anyone take, touch or even look at. Rouge used to date Joe back in highschool, but they broke up because they felt like they were getting farther apart. Joe tried to slip his arm out, but Rouge woke up at the last second. "Morning, sunshine." "Morning, Rouge. Hey, not that it's too weird or anything, but why am I in your bed?" "I found you in the forest last night, fast asleep in the rain. I couldn't leave someone like you there to rot." "You were listening to me and Blaze, were you?" "Actually, all of us were. Shadow, Sonic, Amy, even Mephiles, Metal Sonic and I are all worried about you." "Don't be. This situation is mine to handle. Ugh, I had the worst nightmare last night." "Who was in there?" "Only me, Blaze and a green hedgehog. This can only mean one thing." "What does it mean?" "I think Scourge is back and alive." Rouge gasped in shock. Scourge was defeated by Sonic years ago, and was left in the great forest to rot by himself and Fiona disappeared the day after. Joe rubbed his eyes with one hand in distraught. Not only was he shocked that Scourge was back, but the fear of Blaze becoming pregnant was bestowed on the guy. "I just don't know what to do. Blaze could be tested as pregnant, Scourge is out committing crimes again, it's almost Christmas and this happens, it's all chaos. I feel lost, and this hasn't happened before in my life. I'm just… pathetic." Joe felt an emotional stab in his heart, more painful than how Mephiles killed Sonic. He felt like as if his entire life was torn to shreds with no purpose to live except finding Scourge and killing him. Rouge couldn't let this drag on any farther, so she hugged the red fox, put his hand on her chest and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, you poor little thing. We'll make sure Scourge gets what he deserves. When we catch him, you can do what you please, okay?" Joe was still for a moment, but then his warm smile returned to his face and hugged Rouge back. "Thanks a lot, Rouge. You saying those kinds of things just makes the sunlight burn me away." "I'm glad you're turning yourself again." "Yeah. This time, no running, crying or even hiding; I'll kill Scourge if it's the last thing I do. I'll need some training first, though. Let's see if Mephiles is around." Joe and Rouge got dressed as fast as they could and bolted out the door. After about 5 city blocks, they reached Mephiles' house. Rouge complained to Joe, "Think you could take it a bit slower next time?" "This guy doesn't wait for anyone. You have to keep up with this guy." Before Rouge could knock on the door, Mephiles answered. "What is it that you need?" "Scourge has come back and I need training if I'm going to beat him." "I thought he died along with the other trash, but I'll help in any way I can. Unfortunately, I can only teach you one of my advanced techniques, the light beam." "You used that move to kill Sonic before?" "Yes, and soon you'll use it against your enemy." This was perfect to Joe. Soon enough, he'll find Scourge and make him pay for his crimes. Joe thought to himself, "Just you wait, Scourge. I'll find you, and make you cry for mercy before I finish you off!"


End file.
